When Art Attacks
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: UPDATED! FINALLY! Dance class is next! How will the character handle this...find out for yourselves!
1. Default Chapter

WHEN ART ATTACKS!!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO.........well now that thats established..enjoy!!!!  
  
Yusuke,Kuwabara,Kurama,and Hiei all had art class   
  
together.  
  
"I wonder what demented scribbles the teacher is gonna  
  
make us do today...." Hiei said.  
  
"Well whatever it is the teacher will probably make you  
  
work twice as hard seeing as she hates you so much....  
  
ever since the day that you told her that her artwork  
  
looked like a dog shit on it...." Yusuke said.  
  
"Well it did...." Hiei said.  
  
"Yes I remember that day clearly....you also spilled ink  
  
on her and called her the blob monster from hell...."  
  
Kurama said. "Did you do that on purpose?"  
  
"Well yeah....she was pissin' me off....makin' all these  
  
remarks....tellin' me that my artwork was too violent  
  
and I had to clean it up a bit....FUCK HER!!!!" They  
  
entered the classroom and took their seats.  
  
"Hey what's up with the new kid?" Yusuke asked. The  
  
bell rang.  
  
"All right class listen up!!!!" Ms. Rinu said. She  
  
gave Hiei a cold hard stare. Hiei looked back and stuck  
  
his middle finger at the teacher. The teachers eyes  
  
widened. "Well as I was saying today we will be doing  
  
something with charcoal." She finished.  
  
"Oh joy...." Yusuke said flatly.  
  
"Everyone will come up get a piece of charcoal and a  
  
sheet of paper. Each one of you will select a partner  
  
and draw him/her. You may begin." The teacher walked  
  
away. Yusuke and his friends got their materials and  
  
sat down.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Hiei said holding up a piece of  
  
charcoal.  
  
"Thats charcoal." Yusuke responded.  
  
"Oh.." Hiei responded.  
  
"So who will draw who?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'll draw Kurama....Yusuke you can draw the idiot."  
  
Hiei responded.  
  
"Okay." Yusuke responded. Yusuke took his charcoal. He  
  
drew two big Xs with a small dot in the middle of the  
  
paper for a nose. X.X He showed his drawing to Hiei  
  
and Kurama. Hiei and Kurama cracked up.   
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked. He grabbed Yusuke's drawing and  
  
looked at it.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Kuwabara screamed. Yusuke laughed and got  
  
another piece of paper.  
  
"Why don't you just turn that one in? It looks exactly   
  
like him!!!!" Hiei said sketching Kurama's face. Kurama  
  
sat still and tried not to move. Yusuke started drawing  
  
Kuwabara's face. Kurama couldn't help but look out of  
  
the corner of his eye at Yusuke's drawing. Kurama was  
  
laughing uncontrollably. Fire was litterally burning in  
  
his eyes.   
  
"KURAMA!!!! SIT STILL!!!!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry but Yusuke's drawing of Kuwabara looks like a  
  
horses ass!!!!" Kurama said laughing. Hiei looked at  
  
Yusuke's drawing. He laughed too when he saw it.  
  
"You're right Kurama!!!!" Hiei laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!!!!" Kuwabara yelled. He threw a piece of  
  
charcoal at Hiei.  
  
"CHARCOAL FIGHT!!!!" Yusuke screamed. Everybody started  
  
throwing charcoal. Yusuke took a piece of charcoal and  
  
drew like war paint under his eyes.  
  
"ITS WAR!!!!" Yusuke screamed. He grabbed a huge bucket  
  
of charcoal and started to throw it everywhere. The  
  
teacher peeked out from her office. Her eyes widened.  
  
She walked out and immediatly got hit by a few pieces of  
  
Yusuke's flying charcoal. Ms. Rinu immediatly got an  
  
assumption of who started this. She walked over to Hiei  
  
and grabbed him by the arm.   
  
"Okay lets go..you are in serious trouble Mr. Jaganshi!"  
  
She yelled dragging him into her office.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!!!!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"You started this fight....didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?!?"   
  
The teacher demanded to know.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T YUSUKE DID....AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU BLAME  
  
ME FOR EVERY DAMN THING!!!!" Hiei yelled. Ms. Rinu  
  
violently pushed Hiei out of her office.  
  
"GO BACK TO WORK!!" She yelled. Ms. Rinu walked over to  
  
Yusuke. "Mr. Urameshi!"   
  
Yusuke turned around and accidently smacked Ms. Rinu  
  
with the charcoal bucket. The teacher fell down  
  
unconcious.  
  
"YAY THE EVIL TEACHER HAS BEEN SLAIN!!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Yusuke put the bucket down and bowed.  
  
"Thank you....thank you...." Yusuke said.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter.......well please read and review....and if I get plenty of positive reviews I shall continue....... 


	2. True love and drama class

Demonoftheblackflames: Hey all..I'm back with another chapter of when art attacks! I hope you all like it!  
  
Karasu: *chasing Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *running around* HELP ME!! HELP ME!!  
  
Kyoko: *bashes Karasu with a giant brick* MY KURAMA!! *takes Kurama and runs*  
  
Demonoftheblackflames: I do not own ANYTHING!! Kyoko and Jane are owned by my friends.  
  
When art attacks: chapter 2  
True love and drama class  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama shoved the evil mean teacher in the closet and locked it. Everyone cheered. "DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD..THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!!" everyone sang with delight and joy in there voices.  
  
"Good riddens!!" Hiei said relieved. Just then a beautiful girl wearing a formfitting leather jumpsuit and black boots walked in.  
  
"Whoa..Kyoko really outdid herself today..didn't she.." Kurama said drooling. Hiei looked over at Kurama. Hiei got some paper towels and handed them to Kurama.  
  
"What..what are these for??" Kurama asked unaware of the big puddle of drool coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Uh..your drooling again.." Hiei said.  
  
"Huh..wha.." Kurama looked down. He let out a little laugh. "Oh..whoops.." Kurama said blushing big time. He snatched the paper towel and wiped off the drool. All of a sudden a michevious kid that loves to play pranks on people comes up behind them with a working LOUD microphone. Kyoko sighed and started walking out of the room.  
  
"So when are ya gonna tell Kyoko that you have the BIGGEST crush on her!?!?" Yusuke asked. Everyone started giggling. Kyoko suddenly stopped.  
  
"What the...why's everyone laughing their asses off??" Hiei asked. Then Yusuke turned around and saw the kid with the microphone.  
  
"Why you little!!" Yusuke screamed. The kid ran away. Kyoko slowly turned around. Kurama was looking down. From the corner of his eye he could see the stupid kid sticking out his tounge at Kurama and laughing very hard. Kurama gave him the death glare. The kid immediately stopped laughing. Kyoko walked over to the guys.  
  
"Um..i gotta go to the bathroom.." Kurama said getting up and running (faster than Hiei) out of the classroom. Yusuke started chasing the kid.  
  
"SPIRITGUN!!!!!!!" He yelled firing at the kid. Kyoko walked up to Hiei.  
  
"Hi.." she said.  
  
"Huh..oh..hey.." Hiei said. "What are you doing here!? This isn't your class.." "Oh can it you fucking moron!!" Kyoko replied. A few minutes had passed and Kurama still hasn't returned.  
  
"Uh..excuse me for a moment.." Hiei said running out of the room.  
  
"Huh..wonder where he's going.." Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shrugged. Kyoko just stared at the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up to Kyoko.  
  
"So.." Yusuke said. "Did it kinda freak you out?"  
  
"Well it..was kinda..sudden.." Kyoko said. MEANWHILE.. Hiei walked in the bathroom.  
  
"Kurama.." he said. He started pushing open stalls. He pushed one but it didn't open. So he kicked it as hard as he could. It swung open.  
  
"Ow!! What the fuck!!" Kurama said.  
  
"Huh.." Hiei said. He peeked in the stall. Kurama immediately shoved the door back closed.  
  
"God!! Don't you freakin' believe me when I say that I have to use the damn bathroom!!" Kurama screamed.  
  
"Hn..well yes..but..I have a feeling that you didn't run here just to go to the bathroom am I right??" Hiei said. "And FYI..your in the wrong bathroom."  
  
"Huh..oh.." Kurama said. Kurama got stood up and zipped his pants. Kurama then walked into the largest stall. Hiei followed him.  
  
"So is there something you would like to talk to me about?" Hiei said.  
  
"Look..Hiei..I appreciate you trying to play shrink and all..but..its nothing really.." Kurama said. The fox demon looked down. Hiei just put his hand on Kurama's face and turned it so Kurama was looking directly at Hiei.  
  
"Kurama..look..if your in love with her then..just say so.." Hiei said. Just then Kyoko was on her way to the bathroom.  
  
"Stupid fucking morons!" she muttered to herself. She was covered from head to foot in paint. When she came closer to the door she heard something. She slowly walked up to the bathroom door and put her ear against it. "Hmm.." She slowly pushed open the door. Kurama and Hiei didn't hear the door open. Then she let the door shut ever so quietly. She stood against the wall to listen. Ever since Hiei said that one line Kurama has stayed silent.  
  
"Kurama..are you seriously okay..you don't look so hot man?" Hiei said.  
  
"Ha..who could love a fuckin' slut like that!!" Kurama said. Hiei just gave Kurama a look that said 'yeah right....' Kyoko heard this and stuck out her middle finger at the stall that Kurama and Hiei were in.  
  
"Look..i've known Kyoko all my life..and she's anything but a slut.." Hiei said.  
  
"All your..life?" Kurama said.  
  
"Well yeah..i thought I told you..she's my sister.." Hiei said.  
  
"Y..your sister..well ya failed to mention that one!" Kurama said.  
  
"Oh well..you must've not been there when I found out.." Hiei said. "But why would you call her a slut?"  
  
"Well I walked into the bathroom yesterday and I saw her making out with this guy..and it was like thirtieth time they did that this week." Kurama said.  
  
'Ugh..I thought I told her to stop making out with that slut Karasu..' Hiei thought silently.  
  
"I'll..talk to..her.." Hiei said with a bit of anger in his voice. Kyoko had this sad expression on her face.  
  
"So..you do like her?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I didn't say that.." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn.." Hiei said. "Look don't be intimidated by that man..he's the male slut of the school..I heard he slept with twenty-five girls in the past week..and fucked 'em all.." Hiei said.  
  
'Little does Hiei know that those twenty-five girls were me..' Kyoko thought silently.  
  
"Well then whose the female slut of the school if its not your sister?" Kurama asked.  
  
"His sister..I don't know.." Hiei said. "So whats the deal with my sister..I promise..I won't strangle you..if you say you love her..unlike that other fuckin' slut!!" Hiei said. Kyoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well..I.." just then Kurama was interrupted by a loud bang.  
  
'Oh shit!!' Kyoko thought silently! She didn't realize it but she knocked over the trash can.  
  
"Hmm..must be the janitor.." Hiei said.  
  
'Janitor!! Why I oughtta!!' Kyoko said. Hiei looked at his watch.  
  
"Well..the bells gonna ring in ten minutes..why don't we go back to class.." Hiei said patting Kurama on the back.  
  
"Okay.." Kurama said. Kurama got up. Hiei put his arm around Kurama's shoulders.  
  
"Okay..lets go.." Hiei said. So they walked out of the stall. Kurama and Hiei immediately stopped. "K..Kyoko..what..what are you doing here..and what the hell happened to you?" Hiei said.  
  
"Well first of all..this is the fuckin' girls bathroom..If any of asks that question it should be me..And to answer you other question those stupid ass friends of yours spilled fuckin' paint all over my new leather jumpsuit!!!!" Kyoko yelled.  
  
"Oh what a tragedy!" Hiei said joking around!  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up!!" Kyoko said.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go back to class.." Hiei said. He walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Wait..Hiei..don't leave me!!!!" Kurama yelled after him. Kyoko looked at him.  
  
"Oh now being stuck with me can't be all that bad..now can it...." Kyoko said.  
  
"Hmm.." Kurama said.  
  
"Look even though you may think I'm a slut.." Kyoko said.  
  
"What..uh..how much of our conversation did you hear!?!?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ever since Hiei told you that you weren't looking that hot.." Kyoko replied.  
  
"Oh..you heard that much.." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah..and I'll tell ya..i'm so gonna roast Hiei's ass for saying that janitor stuff about me!!!!" Kyoko said.  
  
"Yeah well..you're the sexiest janitor I've ever seen!" Kurama suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn't mean for that to slip out. "Whoops..i'm so sorry.." Kurama said. Kyoko just looked at her. "Kyoko..I didn't mean to.." Before Kurama could finish Kyoko grabbed him by the waist and kissed him long and hard. Just then Hiei walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"Fuckin' kids.." Hiei said. He pushed open the door and froze. Kurama immediately pulled away from Kyoko.  
  
"Hey..Hiei..what the fuck happened to you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Same damn thing that happened to Kyoko..and this was my new leather shirt to!!" Hiei said.  
  
"Ha! Now you know exactly how I feel about my new one thousand dollar jumpsuit!!!!" Kyoko said.  
  
"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THE MONEY FROM!?!?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Well.." Kyoko started.  
  
"Never mind..why the fuck did I even ask..I know.." Hiei said in a pissed off way. The bell rang.  
  
"Aw shit!! I can't go to class lookin' like this!!!!" Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah..there's this girl that he has the hots for and he hates lookin' like shit around her!!" Kyoko said. Hiei cracked her one right upside the head.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!! I do not like her!!" Hiei said.  
  
"Oh yeah..well then how come everytime she talks to you forget your name..and you sound like a fuckin' cave man er something..nobody but me can understand you.." Kyoko said.  
  
"Well I better get to class.." Kyoko said.  
  
"Yeah c'mon Kurama lets go to our next class!" Hiei said flicking off Kyoko.  
  
"Oh go fuck yourself!" Kyoko said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"What the..she didn't even see that..she couldn't have seen it..her back was turned." Hiei said. Kurama shrugged. The two guys walked up the downstairs to their drama class.  
  
"So who is it that ya like!!" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ahh..Shut your fuckin' mouth!!" Hiei asked. They entered the classroom and sat down. Then the girl that Hiei has a major crush on walked in.  
  
"Hey Jane.." Kurama said.  
  
"Hey.." Jane replied. "Hey..Hiei.." she said stopping in front of the frozen (not frozen frozen...oh...you know what I mean!) stiff fire demon.  
  
"H..h..uh..uh..h..umm..ugg..uhh..uhh..h..J..J..uhh.." Hiei stuttered. Yusuke, Jin, and Karasu walked into the room. Then the bell rang. Jane smiled at Hiei then walked away.  
  
"Saved by the bell!" Hiei said giving a sigh of relief.  
  
"Kyoko's right..you do sound cavemanish..." Kurama said. Hiei slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Hey Hiei.hey Kurama.." Yusuke said. The two demons turned around.  
  
"Hey.." Hiei said. He saw Karasu and scowled at him. The pissed off fire demon sent a telepathic message to Karasu. 'You're a dead man!' the message said. Karasu just gave a little smirk.  
  
"Okay.." the teacher said. We are gonna do something a bit different today! Whats gonna happen is that I'm gonna call two people up on stage and give one person a piece of paper with something on it. Then that person will have to act it out using the other person..the other will have to just play along..each skit will go on for about a minute!" She said. "So the first pair will be.." she reached into a hat. "Karasu..and..Kurama.." Karasu jumped up on the stage and Kurama walked up. The teacher handed Karasu a piece of paper. Karasu looked at it. A/N: Now let me tell you this now..some of these scenes may contain adult situations.. Kurama climbed up onto the stage. Karasu tossed the piece of paper to the side.  
  
"Hmm..piece of cake...." Karasu said. Karasu grasped Kurama by the waist and started to take off his pants.  
  
"AHH!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU SICK SLUT!!!! GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!!!" Kurama screamed. Karasu just ignored Kurama's screaming and started licking his neck. The teacher look at the piece of paper that Karasu dropped on the floor.  
  
"STOP!! Karasu that's not what was on the paper!" the teacher said. "Get off the stage you two.." Karasu loosened his grip. Kurama escaped and jumped off the stage. He ran back to Hiei and the others. Karasu too jumped down and took a seat next to Kurama. Kurama shivered in his seat. "Next will be..Jin..and..Yusuke.."  
  
"Oh just my luck..and I could tell he just ate a ton of sugar..why me!!" Yusuke said. They both went on the stage. Yusuke accepted the piece of paper and looked at it. "Oh this is gonna be fun!" Yusuke tossed the paper aside.  
  
"And..BEGIN!!!!" the teacher said. Yusuke started stumbling all over the place. He fell off the stage and stumbled over to Hiei. Jin chased after him. Yusuke picked Hiei up and started swinging him like a bat..hitting Jin on the head (knocking him out)  
  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!!!!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"ON GUARD..ON GUARD!!!!" Yusuke said. He started jabbing Jin with the very tip of Hiei's hair.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKIN' DRUNKARD!!!!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"TIME!!!!" the teacher called. "NEXT!!!! HIEI..AND..JANE!!!!" the teacher called. Hiei started sweating..BIG TIME!!!!  
  
'I hope I don't choke!!!!' Hiei thought silently to himself. Hiei took the paper and glanced at it.  
  
"Oh of all fuckin' things..why this.." Hiei said. He threw down the paper and climbed on the stage. Jane got on the stage too.  
  
"AND..YOU MAY START!!!!" the teacher said. Hiei started sweating even more. Jane just stood there. Hiei then took a step closer to her and prepared to take off her shirt. Everyone leaned forward. Jane put her hands on Hiei's stomach and tore off his shirt. Hiei just froze for a couple seconds then did the same to her shirt. The boys leaned in even closer. Then he shoved her on the floor and tackled her. Hiei unzipped her pants and whipped them off. Jane put her arms around Hiei's neck and kissed him. Then they rolled around so Jane was on top. She put her hand on his face and leaned in for another kiss. Hiei started to take off her bra. Just when he unhooked it the teacher called time. Jane fell on Hiei.  
  
"Would you do the honors.." Jane said.  
  
"Uhh..uh..sure.." Hiei said. He hooked her bra back. Jane got off him.  
  
"Good job.." She said blowing him a kiss. Hiei got up with this dazed look on his face. He stumbled off the stage..still in a daydream and fell of the stage (doing a faceplant!) Jane ran back over to him. "Are you okay!!" she said helping him up. She helped him back to a seat and sat next to him. She then put her arm around him and kissed him once more.  
  
"Well..that'll be it for today.." the teacher said.  
  
"AW!! C'MON MS. ASHIMI..CAN WE SEE SOME MORE OF THAT HOT SEX!!!!" Karasu yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN' SLUT!!!!" Jane yelled. She got a brick out of nowhere and threw it at Karasu's head. Karasu threw a bomb at Jane and Hiei. It blew up. All of the walls fell down. The class next door looked at them.  
  
"Ummmm..lets..uhh..class dismissed.." Mrs. Ashimi said shooing her students away. All the students cheered and ran out. Jane looked at Hiei with loving eyes. Hiei returned the look. Hiei grabbed his shirt and put his shirt on her..(or at least what was left of it!!!!)  
  
"I love you.." Hiei said.  
  
"I feel the same about you!" Jane said hugging him. The two lovebirds got up and walked out of the "room." Jane draped her arm around Hiei's bare shoulders.  
  
"Aww!! Look at them!!" Yusuke said teasingly. Hiei sicked his dragon of the darkness flames of Yusuke and everyone around him. He then got a glimpse of Karasu.  
  
"Umm..excuse me for a moment.." Hiei said walking away from Jane and toward Karasu. He stopped right in front of Karasu and punched him in the stomach. Karasu doubled over.  
  
"Ow what the fuck was that for!?!?" Karasu said in pain.  
  
"Here let me take your mind off of your stomach." Hiei said kicking Karasu in the nuts.  
  
"OW!!!! FUCK IT!!!!" Karasu yelled.  
  
"That's for fucking my sister and taking advantage of her!!" Hiei yelled. Hiei punched him once more in the gut! Karasu finally fell to the floor.  
  
"AND THAT'S FOR JUST BEING THE SICK PERVERTED SLUT THAT YOU ARE!!!!" Hiei yelled walking back to Jane.  
  
"That's my strong man!!" Jane said hugging him around the neck. Hiei stumbled back and tripped over a bump in the rug. The two lovers fell on Karasu.  
  
"OW!! FUCK!! AND THAT ONE WAS FOR!!!!" Karasu yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"NOTHING!! THAT ONE WAS AN ACCIDENT!! BUT SINCE IT HURT YOU!! I DON'T FEEL SORRY ABOUT IT!!" Hiei said. Karasu somehow managed to get out from under them.  
  
"Stupid assholes!!" Karasu muttered. Hiei summoned the dragon again and ordered it to attack Karasu!! Karasu saw it!  
  
"OH FUCK!!" Karasu said running for his life. He ran all the way to the other end of the hall. Then he slowed down. The dragon got him and everyone heard a very painful scream. Hiei smirked. The other class started laughing. The bell rang.  
  
"Oh darn..oh well see ya after school.." Hiei said.  
  
"How about lunch.." Jane said.  
  
"Oh..right..I forgot we have the same lunch.." Hiei said.  
  
"Right then..see ya!!" Jane said. Hiei smiled at her. Then everyone was on their way to their next class.  
  
Demonoftheblackflames: Well that's it for chapter two!! Please review..and tell me what ya think!  
  
Karasu: I certainly had fun in the story!  
  
Kurama: You're a sick perverted slut!  
  
Karasu: Indeed..and you're my obsession..  
  
Chloe: *Pulls Karasua way..*  
  
Kyoko: *Pulls Kurama away..* Okay shows over people.. 


	3. Trouble in Orchestra

Demonoftheblackflames: I don't own anything..Kyoko, Lillian, and Jane belong to my friends.  
  
Chapter 3: Trouble in Orchestra Class  
  
Hiei and Kurama trudged downstairs to the orchestra room. Hiei took a seat on the floor.  
  
"There is no fuckin' way I'm going in there!!" Hiei said.  
  
"Oh..come on Hiei..its not that bad!" Kurama said.  
  
"HELL NO!! I'M NOT SOME FREAKIN' SISSY THAT PLAYS SOME STUPID ASS INSTURMENT!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei said. Kurama shrugged and walked into the room. The door slammed shut. Hiei put his hands on either side of his face and put his elbows on his knees. He just stared at the ground. Lillian and Jane walked passed Hiei..not even noticing him.  
  
"This is so fuckin' stupid!" Hiei said. A charred Karasu stumbled up to the door. He then saw Hiei out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Uhh..Hiei?" Karasu said. Hiei lifted his head.  
  
"Wha..WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" Hiei screamed. The bell rang. Karasu felt like putting his life in danger. So he inched closer to Hiei.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Karasu asked.  
  
"None of you fuckin' business.." Hiei said sticking his middle finger out at Karasu.  
  
"I mean you were never in this class before..are you in this class?" Karasu asked.  
  
"That too is none of your fuckin' business.." Hiei said.  
  
"Uh..okay then can you at least tell me why your sitting in the hallway?" Karasu once again asked. Hiei immediately got up and grabbed Karasu by the collar of his shirt. Hiei kicked open the door.  
  
"I SAID THAT ITS NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN' CONCERN YOU FUCKIN' MORON!!!!" Hiei said punching Karasu in the stomach again! Karasu flew all the way to the back of the classroom. He smacked right into one of his fellow violinists. Everyone stopped playing their instruments. The teacher looked at Karasu. Then she looked at the pissed off fire demon standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ahh..and you must be the little delinquent that was transferred to this class.." The teacher said. Hiei looked up at the teacher and glared at her.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' A DELINQUENT YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!!!!" Hiei said. Everyone stared wide eyed..cause no one ever dared to speak to the teacher like that. Jane immediately looked over at Hiei.  
  
'Hiei..what is he doing here?' Jane thought silently.  
  
"Okay..you smart ass..grab that instrument over there and sit your fuckin' ass down over there..and there is a clothing policy..let me put it in terms you might understand..PUT A FUCKIN' SHIRT ON!" Mrs. Hanai yelled pointing over at a bass. Hiei muttered some curse words under his breath as he walked over to the bass. He put one hand on the bass.  
  
"What the hell is this!?" he said staring at the instrument. "Is this supposed to be some fuckin' joke!! Are you making fun of my fuckin' height you bitch!!" Hiei yelled. The teacher rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just pick up the fuckin' instrument.." Mrs. Hanai ordered.  
  
"Why the hell should I take orders from a stupid asshole like you!?" Hiei shot back. The teacher flung the bow at Hiei. Hiei caught it. "Idiot.." He muttered to himself. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this anyway!?!?" Hiei held the bass like a baseball bat.  
  
"Put down the instrument..." the teacher said. Hiei ignored her. He started banging the bow against the bass.  
  
"Put that damn instrument down!! That bass cost thousands of dollars!!" the teacher screamed. Hiei continued to ignore the teacher. So Mrs. Hanai walked up behind Hiei and tapped him on the shoulder. Hiei turned around and accidently smacked the teacher in the face with the bass. Mrs. Hanai fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone gasped. Hiei looked down.  
  
"Hmph..good riddens to the fuckin' bitch!!!!" Hiei said. Jane dropped her viola and rushed over Hiei.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked stepping over Mrs. Hanai's unconscious body. She hugged him.  
  
"Stupid fuckin' principle stuck me in this damn class cause he saw me beating up this guy on campus yesterday..then I swore my ass off at him....and I ended up here.." Hiei explained.  
  
"Oh..that was you.." Jane said. "You know what's so funny..yesterday I didn't even know who you were..and today its just like I've known you all my life.." Jane said. Hiei cracked a little smile. Karasu walked over to Kurama and Lillian.  
  
"Yes..we don't have to play the stupid song anymore....well for today at least!!" Kurama said.  
  
"Yes..that song was boring me.." Karasu said.  
  
"Same here.." Lillian said. Hiei and Jane walked over to the other three.  
  
"Oh..look it's the lovebirds again.." Karasu said. Hiei glared at Karasu. He decided to spare him..this time.  
  
"So what is this stupid thing anyway!?" Hiei asked pointing to the bass.  
  
"That's a bass..and you hold it like this.." Kurama said holding the bass the proper way.  
  
"Oh..okay then.." Hiei said taking the bass. He threw it on the ground. The principle was passing the orchestra room. He put his ear to the door.  
  
"Why don't I hear any music..or..lecturing!?" he said. Mr. Yoshida (principle) pushed the door open and peered inside. "What the.." He said venturing in further. "What is going on here? And why is the teacher on the floor?" Hiei looked up at the principle.  
  
"Oh its you.." Hiei said glaring at Mr. Yoshida.  
  
"You..did you do this??" Mr. Yoshida said pointing to the unconscious teacher.  
  
"So what if I did.." Hiei said with a spark of attitude in his voice.  
  
"That's it..I had enough of your lip.." The principle said seizing Hiei by the arm and dragging him out of the classroom.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!!" Hiei yelled at the top of his lungs. The door closed and the principle shoved Hiei against the wall.  
  
"Look..either you shape up or your gonna be expelled!!" Mr. Yoshida said sternly. Hiei just crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
"So.." Hiei said. The principle gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well then..you've left me no choice.." Mr. Yoshida said reaching into his pocket and pulled out ten detention slips. Hiei summoned some fire and burned all the detention slips.  
  
"I don't have time for detentions..I'm busy doing other things.." Hiei said. Hiei then proceeded back into the classroom. Mr. Yoshida grabbed Hiei by the top of his pants.  
  
"Stop right there..little delinquent.." the principle said. Hiei turned around.  
  
"NOBODY..AND I MEAN NOBODY CALLS ME LITTLE AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!!!!" Hiei yelled at the top of his lungs. He kicked Mr. Yoshida in the stomach so hard that the principle doubled over in pain screaming mommy! "Pitiful.." Hiei said shaking his head. "You're a disgrace to everything.." Hiei said. He spit on Mr. Yoshida. "Idiot.." Hiei re- entered the room. Jane ran up to Hiei.  
  
"What happened..I heard lots of screaming.." Jane said with a hint of worrying in her voice.  
  
"Oh its nothing really..I showed the principle who the boss was around here." Hiei said. Jane smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you did.." Jane said hugging her newly found boyfriend.  
  
"So what now?" Karasu asked.  
  
"PARTY!!!!" Kurama screamed.  
  
"YEAH!!" everyone screamed.  
  
"Way to show your wild side Kurama!" Karasu said. Kurama inched away from Karasu.  
  
"Get the hell away from me you exploding freak of nature!!" Kurama said. Karasu continued to walk toward the scared fox demon. Kurama ran behind Lillian.  
  
"Hide me.." Kurama said in a scared squeaky voice. Lillian put her arms out to act as a kind of barrier.  
  
"Stay away from him.." Lillian said in a protective way.  
  
"Make me.." Karasu said. Lillian just transformed into her super saiyan form.  
  
"Eep.." Karasu said running away.  
  
"Stupid jerk.." Lillian said.  
  
"Yeah..thanks.." Kurama said.  
  
"No problem.." Lillian replied changing back to her human form. Karasu peeked out from behind a chair.  
  
"Is it safe yet?" Karasu asked in a scared voice. Hiei picked up a viola and threw it at Karasu..hitting him on the head. Karasu fainted.  
  
"Hey..that was my viola!!" Jane said.  
  
"Whoops sorry..i'll buy you a new one.." Hiei said. Jane hugged him once more. Kurama walked up to Karasu and poked him.  
  
"Is it dead?" Kurama asked. Just then Karasu lifted up his head.  
  
"So you've finally come to your senses.." Karasu said. Kurama immediately dashed back behind Lillian screaming "IT'S ALIVE..IT'S ALIVE!!!!" Lillian shook her head.  
  
"I just don't understand how someone could be afraid of that fuckin' slut!!" Lillian said.  
  
"Hey you'd be afraid of him too if you had my good..sexy looks.." Kurama said. Lillian whacked him upside the head.  
  
"Are you saying I'm not sexy!?" she yelled.  
  
"No..yes..no..yes..I mean.." Kurama stuttered. Lillian laughed a little.  
  
"My boyfriend is so gonna kill ya!!" Lillian said.  
  
"Who??" Kurama said. Lillian whacked him upside the head once more.  
  
"You should know who..you're friends with him.." Lillian said.  
  
"..Who.." Kurama just said cluelessly.  
  
"KURONUE!!!!" the entire class screamed. Kurama felt so stupid. A sweatdrop formed at the side of his head.  
  
"Oh him.." Kurama said. Hiei looked at Kurama.  
  
"Ya know..sometimes you can be really stupid Kurama.." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh shut up.." Kurama said. Karasu got up and walked over to the group again.  
  
"Oh no.." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh..ya know..you're such a fuckin' chicken!!" Jane said.  
  
"Am not!!" Kurama retaliated.  
  
"Oh really.." Lillian said pushing Kurama out from behind her and infront of Karasu. Kurama was so scared that he couldn't move.  
  
"Well.." Lillian and Jane said at the same time.  
  
"H..h..K..Karasu.." Kurama said. Just the hearing Karasu's name made Kurama shudder with fear. Karasu put his hand on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama jerked back. Hiei, Jane, and Lillian shook their heads.  
  
"See I told you..he's a chicken.." Lillian said making chicken noises. Kurama glared at Lillian. He then marched right back up to Karasu and hugged him. Everyone gasped. Kurama quickly let go. Karasu hugged back. Kurama just toughed it out and hugged Karasu back.  
  
"Oh..well I guess I was wrong about you then Kurama.." Lillian said. Kurama departed from Karasu.  
  
"Hell yeah ya were!" Kurama said. Karasu kissed Kurama on his cheek. Kurama just winced.  
  
"Oh..what are ya afraid of a little kiss.." Jane said in a teasing way. Kurama once again glared at Jane. Kurama wrapped his arms around Karasu's neck and kissed him long and hard on the lips for ten seconds. Then he let go of Karasu.  
  
"Ooh..something to blackmail Kurama with..sweet.." Hiei said.  
  
"Blackmail??" Kurama said in a questioning way.  
  
"Kyoko.." Hiei said.  
  
"Huh..oh..right.." Kurama said sounding defeated. Jane and Lillian laughed. Jane glanced at the clock.  
  
"Ten more minutes until this period ends.." she said. Everyone cheered. Jane and Hiei kissed.  
  
"OH GET A FUCKIN' ROOM!!!!" Kurama yelled. Jane and Hiei stopped.  
  
"Oh fuck off.." Hiei said. Kurama stuck his middle finger out at Hiei.  
  
"Wow..that's..a..first.." Karasu said. Everyone just nodded in stunned silence.  
  
"What??" Kurama said. Everyone broke out of their stunned spell and started talking again.  
  
"Oh..uh..nothing.." Jane said.  
  
"..You..swore.." Lillian said still in a daze. Hiei slapped her upside the head.  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Huh..what.." Lillian said coming back to reality.  
  
"You were in a daze.." Jane replied.  
  
"Oh..heh..heh..sorry.." Lillian said. Just then Kuronue came flying through the window.  
  
"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUZZY BUNNIES!!!!" Jane screamed.  
  
"Kuronue??" Lillian said. Kuronue got up.  
  
"Huh..oh..Lillian..hi.." he said.  
  
"What happened?" Lillian asked.  
  
"He smashed through a window.." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh..geez..thanks for stating the obvious.." Jane said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I was in gym class and..well lets just say that someone went on a whacking spree.." Kuronue said.  
  
"Whacking spree??" Hiei said.  
  
"He picked up a bat and started whacking everyone..Yusuke and Kuwabara flew  
  
somewhere that way.." Kuronue said pointing into a random direction. The bell rang. The teacher got up.  
  
"Okay class lets practice the.." Hiei smacked her on the head with five basses. The teacher fell unconscious..yet again. Everyone filtered out of the classroom and headed to their next class. "What..does everyone have next?" Jane asked.  
  
"Dancing.." Hiei said flatly  
  
"Same here.." Karasu said.  
  
"Yeah.." Kurama said. Karasu looked at Kurama and cracked a small smile. Kurama looked at Karasu and shivered a bit.  
  
"Oh..well..bye then..see ya at lunch..Hiei.." Jane said. Hiei waved at Jane and continued toward one of the gyms. Karasu and Kurama followed him.  
  
"I don't get why we have to wear tights.." Karasu said wincing at the thought. Hiei and Kurama winced too when Karasu mentioned the tights.  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't mind watching the girls in tights though.." Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah..thank god this class in co-ed!!" Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah.." Karasu said. They walked into the locker room. They walked to their lockers and opened them. Karasu just took out his outfit and shuddered. So did the other guys. They put on their outfits and walked over to the gym.  
  
Demonofthedarkflames: well hope ya liked it..please review and tell me what ya thought about it..okay!!!! 


	4. dance class chaos

**Dotbf: Hi all!!!! I know its been a while but i finally found the time to type and update this story!!!! So enjoy!!!! **

**I dedicate this chapter to Kyoko....whose been on my case constantly about this chapter!! So I thank her....**

**Finally the disclaimer....I OWN NOTHING....THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IN THIS STORY IS CHLOE....and the tutus....**

**WHEN ART ATTACKS: CHAPTER 4**

The guys sat down against the wall waiting for the rest of their friends. The rest of the guys- meaning Touya and Kuronue entered the gym.

"Hey.." Kuronue said.

"Hey guys.." Kurama answered.

"I wonder what stupid gay stuff the teacher is gonna make us do today!!" Hiei said. Just then Lillian, Jane, and Kyoko walked in. Hiei noticed Jane.

"What the....Since when is Jane in this class too!?" Hiei asked surprised. The rest of the guys shrugged.

"KURONUE!!!!" Lillian squealed running over to her boyfriend.

"Hey.." Kuronue said hugging her.

"Are you okay now?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah....i'm fine.." Kuronue said. Hiei walked up to Jane.

"Jane?? Since when are you in this class?" Hiei asked.

"Well I kinda talked back to the teacher..okay realy talked back to her..and she asked me what class i hated the most..i said dancing..so she stuck me in here..but now it may not seem that bad!" Jane explained hugging the heck out of Hiei.

"Yeah..yeah..uh..Jane..I ..can't breath.." Hiei said gasping for breath.

"Huh..oh sorry!" Jane said letting go. Kurama saw Kyoko said and started his whole drooling fit again. Kyoko spotted Kurama and walked up to him. She let out a little laugh. Kyoko wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck and licked the drool off of his chin. Then to stop any further drool from coming out she trapped him in a deep, long, liplock. Kurama was in heaven (literally....)

"Oh..go..get a room!" Karasu said.

"Hey..I wouldn't talk since you're the slut of the whole fuckin' school!" Lillian said.

"Oh..go fuck yourself.." Karasu said. Kuronue walked casually over to Karasu and slapped him right smack across the face.

"Asshole.." Kuronue said. The bell rang.

"Okay everyone gather around the front and I'll explain what we are doing today!" Ms. Geisha said. So the whole class gathered around the front of the gym.

"Today..you will be doing disco!"

"Disco! What the fuck is disco!?" Hiei asked.

"But we're in tights and stupid ass leotards...." Karasu said.

"Yes and the girls will be wearing these.." Ms. Geisha said pulling out a box of tutus.

"WHAT THE FUCK!! I AM NOT WEARING THAT GAY ASS PINK THING!!!!" Kyoko screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah and whoever heards of disco in tutus anyway!!" a girl named Kara screamed.

"Well..this isn't exactly a club..now put them on.." the teacher said. Hiei grabbed one and put it on his head. "NOT YOU THE GIRLS!!!!"

"Oh that sucks....so the boys don't have to wear them!!" Lillian screamed.

"Yeah its not fair!!" Jane screamed. Ms. Geisha grabbed a bunch of tutus and handed them to each girl. She then walked past Kurama and handed him one as well.

"What the....but i'm not a...." Kurama said. Karasu leaned over to Kurama.  
"Oh come on....you'll look so sexy in it!!" Karasu whspered.

"PERVERT!!!!" Kurama screamed slapping Karasu across the face.

"Kurama....keep it down!!" the teacher said.

"OH..SHOVE IT!!" Kurama screamed. The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Okay..now for the partners....Lillian and Hiei....Jane and Kuronue....Kyoko and Touya....and Karasu and Kurama....the rest of you may choose your partners!!" the teacher said.

"Whoa..whoa..why can't WE choose OUR partners!?" Kuronue asked.

"Because you eight are the trokuble makers of the class!" the teacehr said.

"Oh fuck you...." Kyoko mumbled under her breath.

"PUT THEM ON OR EVERYONE GETS FIVE DETENTIONS!!!!" Ms. Geisha said.

So all the girls..including Kurama shuddered as they put on the tuts. Everyone tried not to laugh at Kurama..but they couldn't hold it in. Karasu hugged Kurama.

"Don't worry....I think you look hot!" Karasu said.

"Oh go fuck yourself...." Kurama said. All of a sudden the lights went off.

"Hey! What the fuck happened to the lights!?!?" Kyoko screamed.

"KARASU THE HELL OFF ME!!!!" Kurama screamed.

"KARASU GET THE FUCK OFF HIM OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL KILL YOU THE MOST PAINFULLY, GRUSOMELY, AND SLOWLIEST WAY I KNOW HOW!!!!" Kyoko screamed. All of a sudden a giant disco ball came out of the ceiling. Everyone looked up.

"Oh..this is so fuckin' gay!" Hiei said.

"Okay get with your partners and start dancing....I wanna see what I have to work with here...." the teacher said. So everyone got with their partners, spread out and started dancing. The teacher put the music on. When she turned around everyone had made a big circle around Karasu....who was dancing like there was no tommorrow.

"Whoa....who knew this slut was so good at dancing!?!?" Kuronue said.

"Actually..your pretty lucky to be his partner Kurama...." Kyoko said still laughing at the fact that Kurama was wearing a tutu. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Yeah..I suppose so..just as long as he doens't try anything funny....or stupid!!" Kurama said. Kyoko put her arm around Kurama's shoulder. Everyone continued to watch Karasu in complete awe!!

"OKAY..OKAY..I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!!" Ms. Geisha screamed over the sound of talking and clapping. "So basically nobody can dance except Karasu??" everyone stayed silent. The teacher gave a long, deep, sigh. "Okay..then..everyone..partner up and we're gonna watch a short video on disco...." Sounds of complaining filled the air. Ms. Geisha popped the video into the VCR and pushed play.

"Oh my god this is so fuckin' gay!!" Kyoko said resting her head on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama put his arm around her waist.

"Oh my god! Look at those stupid idiots making assholes of themselves...." lillian said. Everyone laughed at the telvision screen.

"What fuckin morons!!" Kyoko said. Someone threw a tutu at the screen. The teacher suddenly turned the movie off. She picked up the tutu and threw it back at the crowd of students.

"Well since you don't wanna watch the movie...."

"OBVIOUSLY!!!!" Kyoko interrupted.

"....And you seemed breath-taken by Karasu's moves....i'll let himteach the class!" the teacher said.

"HELL NO!! I'D RATHER JUST STAY BY MY KURAMA!!" Karasu screamed.

"Well then everyone get on the dance floor with your partners and i'll show you the first dance. So everyone did so. The teacher quickly taught the dance. "Okay..did everyone get that?" she asked. Everyone just stared clulessly at her.

"I did!" Karasu said.

"Oh..just great.." Ms. Geisha said slapping a hand to her face and dragging it down slowly. "Well then everyone....follow his lead!!" she said pointing to Karasu. Everyone shrugged. Karasu started dancing. Everone watched him.

"Well don't just watch me move my sexy body....DANCE!!!!" karasu ordered. Everyone immidietly copied (or at least tried to) what Karasu was doing.

"That's much more better...." Karasu said continuing to dance. Karasu suddenly grasped Kurama tightly and started dancing with him"LET GO OF ME YOU SLUT!! THIS IS DISCO NOT THE SALSA!!!!" Kyoko danced her way over to Karasu and whacked him upside the head with her tutu. Karasu let go of Kurama and put his heand to his head.

"OW!! THOSE THINGS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HURT!!" Karasu screamed.

"Hey..maybe these tutus aren't that bad after all...." Kyoko said looking at the tut in her hand. Suddenly Karasu grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders and kissed her. For some reason Kyoko didn't want to pull away. She didn't know why though. She looked all relaxed and limp in Karasu's arms. Kyoko didn't realize it but Karsu was stroaking her lower back....near her butt. Kurama walked up to Kyoko and tapped her on the shoulder. Kyoko....still clueless....swung her leg back and kicked Kurama in the nuts.

"AHH!!" Kurama screamed in pain. He doubled over . Karasu pulled Kyoko down to the ground. Kyoko suddenly snapped out of it. The first thing she saw was Karasu's face and felt his hands on her butt.

"AHH!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU SLUTTY FREAK!!" Kyoko screamed.

"But you never used to complain when we made out before!!" Karasu said.

"Well..yes..but now I have a boyfriend whom I love with all my heart!!" Kyoko said getting up. Once Karasu got up Kyoko slapped him HARD across the face.

"AND THAT WAS FOR TOUCHING MY ASS WITHOUT PERMISSION!!" she screamed. She looked at Kurama and smiled. Then she saw noticed he was doubled over in pain and raced over to him.

"Kurama..Kurama..what happened to you!?" Kyoko asked.

"You....kicked ....me...." Kurama said.

"I did....oh my gosh i'm so sorry!" Kyoko said.

"It's okay...." Kurama said getting up. He walked over to Karasu.

"Trying to steal my girlfriend....you asshole...." Kurama said.

"Oh shut up you little prostitute!!" Karasu replied.

"I'M THE PROSTITUTE....HA....I SAW YOU JUST YESTERDAY STANDING ON THE CORNER OF THE BUSIEST STREET IN TOKYO WEARING THE MOST SLUTIEST OUTFIT IN THE HISTORY OF SLUTTY OUTFITS!!!!" Kurama screamed all in one breath. He took a deep breath then continued his yelling spree. "OH YEAH AND THERE WAS A GIRL DRESSED IN AN EQUALLY SLUTTY OUTFIT..WHO WAS THAT....YOU PROSTITUTE FUCKING PARTNER!?!?" Kurama finished.

"THAT WAS MY SISTER!!" Karasu screamed.

"Uh..huh..wand what were you two doing over there?" Hmmmm...." Kurama asked curiously.

"THAT RIGHT THERE IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSSINESS!!!!" Karasu said.

"Well I want your fucking prostitute ass away from my girlfriend!!!!" Kurama said smacking Karasu across the face. Karasu summoned a bomb and threw it at Kurama. Kurama ducked and the bomb flew over his head and hit the teacher. Kurama ripped off his tutu and flung it at Karasu. It hit Karasu in the face.

"OW!! FUCK!!" Karasu screamed. He came charging towards Kurama and Punched the fox demon in the gut. Kurama went flying towards the back wall. Luckily Kyoko stopped him before he could slam into the wal.

"Karasu....you BASTARD!!!!" Kyoko said summoning Neptune and Mars (her dragons)

"Oh..shit!" Karasu said. Karasu tried to run. He looked down. "MOTHER FUCKER!!" Karasu screamed. His feet were iced down to the gym floor. Karasu tossed a bomb at Kyoko. It immediately boomeranged back towards Karasu....hitting him in the face.

"Oh crap...." Karasu said. Just then Chloe walked into the gym. She was holding a brown paper bag. She saw Karasu and laughed.

"Oh look..it's the slut girl!!" Kurama said. Chloe looked at Kurama and glared at him. She looked back at Karasu.

"....So pitiful...." she laughed some more while shaking her head. She looked down and saw the ice. "I'll getcha o;ut.." Chloe said.

"Oh yeah..how?" Karasu questioned. Chloe just reached into her paper bag and pulled out some cotton candy. She waved it in Karasu's face. "AHHHH!!!!" Karasu screamed so loud that the ice shattered. Karasu ran all the way to the other side of the gym. Everyone laughed. Kurama walked up to Chloe and examined her.

"Hmmmm....so what WERE YOU and KARASU doing one the corner on the busiest street in Tokyo?" Kurama questioned.

"Screwing each other....and liking it...." Chloe said.

"HA! I KNEW IT...." Kurama stopped and thought about it for a brief moment. "Oh that's DISGUSTING....no....what were you REALLY doing??"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKIN' BUSSINESS!!!!" Chloe said.

"But...." Chloe interupted Kurama by shoving a piece of cotton candy in his mouth.

"NO!!!!" Karasu screamed running towards Kurama. He dashed up to him and ripped the cotton candy out of Kurama's mouth before it could dissolve. "How doare you infect my Kurama with scuh toxic filth!!" Karasu yelled. Everyone just stared at Karasu.

"What?" Karasu said.

"Y....you just touched cotton candy!!" Chloe said.

"WHAT!!!!" Karasu screamed. He dashed back to the locker room and ran to the sink. He washed his hands for about twenty minutes. He came back out.

"Is it gone" Karasu asked in a small voice.

"Yes...." Jane said "It's gone...."

"Good!!!!" Karasu said. He walked further into the gym.

"Its about time!" Kyoko said. Karasu glared at everyone. The bell rang.

"YES!! LUNCH!!" Kuronue said eagerly.

"Geez..you act like you haven't eathen in at least....well....forever...." Kyoko said.

"Oh clam it!!" Kuronue said. All the guys rushed to the cafeteria. The girls laughed. The guys came back in blushing madly.

"Why the FUCK didn't you tell us that we were in fuckin' leotards and....TIGHTS!!!!" Karasu yelled.

"Well....ya ran out before we could tell you...." Kyoko said.

"Men are such pigs when it comes to food!!" Lillian said.

"Wait..you said men....all I see are a bunch of immature stupid boys...." Chloe said.

"Well..ya do have a point there...." Jane said. Everyone agreed. Just then about a dozen or so bombs hurtled there way towards the girls. Chloe gave a slight smile and an small laugh as she redirected the bombs over to the guys locker rooms. Moment later they heard screams.

"AHHHH!!!! MY SPLEEN!!!!" Karasu screamed.

"MY LARGE INTESTINE!!!!" Kuronue screamed.

"MY ELBOW!!!!" Hiei screamed.

The girls just looked at each other and laughed.

Dotbf: Well thats it for this chapter....let me know what you thought of it!!!!


End file.
